Don't Flatter Yourself
by samistudmuffin
Summary: Bat Song Fic! read Review! Flattery- Aly and A.j.  a.k.a 78Violet


Uhm This is my second fanfic, first songfic.

so yeah go easy on me,

the song is Flattery by Aly and A.j. (a.k.a 78violet)

so read and review

cool thanks!

_Please, don't flatter yourself  
>You're not the only one this heart has ever felt<br>Please, don't exaggerate  
>And don't tell me you're okay, okay, okay<br>_

"Why can't you just leave me alone!" Cat screamed.

"...because I love you!" Beck screamed back, "and you love me, I know you love me!"

Cat shook her head solemnly as she backed away.

Beck sat on the hood of his car and put his hands on his head.

"Hey, Beck you okay?" Tori came up and asked/

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said uninflected.

_I will admit, if you admit it  
>It's harder than we both thought<br>It's easier to fall apart  
>Look where we are <em>

Cat sat on the pavement outside of Beck's trailer, her watch read 1:34 a.m.

She sighed, _I should just go_, she thought.

"Cat?" She heard a voice say as she stood up.

"Beck?"

"Cat, I'm so sorry, I just, please just please forgive me."

Cat turned to face back, she placed a fragile hand on his rough unshaven face, "I thought it would be easy, we could just be together, but every time we are together we just fight, and this last time was the last straw." she drew her hand back revealing the bruise on her wrist.

"Cat I am so sorry, please I love you just forgive me!" Beck pleaded.

_I can't forgive it, I can't forget it  
>You left me here with all these scars<br>and you can't deny the hardest part  
>I'm not in your arms<em>

Cat shook her head, "I'm sorry. I can't forgive you."

"Please Cat? Forgive and Forget. Let's go back to the way things were."

"I can't though, I won't be able to forget, I will always worry this will happen again."

He sighed and look into her eyes, "but I can't be without you."

"It's going to be hard, not falling asleep your arms every night, but we have to do it."

_We're more hurt than we appear  
>The world will never know<br>We both have tasted tears, my dear  
>You're denying what I say<br>Don't act like it's okay  
>Cause it's not okay<em>

Andre, Beck, Jade and Robbie were standing in a circle at lunch.

"Hey guys!" Tori squealed as she and Cat walked up to the group of teens.

"Hey Tori, Hey Cat." Beck said somberly.

"Hey Beck!" Cat exclaimed, doing her best to hide the tears that were barely dried around her eyes.

Beck could see right through her happy facade, but decided to play along. He smiled Brightly and gave both the girls a hug.

As him and Cat embraced he felt tears forming in his eyes but quickly held them in as they released.

"You okay?" she whispered to him.

"I'm okay, everything's okay, are you okay?"

"No." she whispered.

_It's not in the cards  
>It's not in the stars!<br>I'm not sorry, I'm not sorry  
>You're not sorry<em>

Beck sat on the roof of his trailer, he had been up there for hours, just thinking about the beautiful red head that he couldn't seem to get his mind off of.

_I just love her so much, what is live without Cat Valentine? _He thought.

Just then the scarlet haired girl walked into his driveway.

She spotted Beck and climbed up onto to the roof.

"I needed to tell you one last thing." she said entangling their hands.

"What's that?"

"I don't think we are meant to be, and I'm not sorry that we are over. God, I love you so much, but you will find someone so much better, I promise you."

"I don't want to though Cat, there is no one better for me then you!" he exclaimed, "I'm sorry for everything."

"No you aren't..."

"Yes I am and I will sit on this roof and stare at the stars till I find what I can say to make you stay."

"The answers won't be in the stars." she said pulling his head into her hands and kissing him passionately.

"I love you." he cried, tears spilling down his face.

Cat got down from the roof, fixed her jean shorts, and walked away.

_I will admit, if you admit it_

"I love you too." she silently said to herself.

_Just please, don't flatter yourself  
>Please, don't flatter yourself<em>


End file.
